


Do Something

by Seblainer



Series: Sex and Shame [1]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Sex, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam and Claudia don’t mind having sex anywhere they can.





	Do Something

Fandoms: General Hospital  
Title: Do Something  
Characters: Sam McCall and Claudia Zacchara  
Pairing: Saudia  
Rating/Warnings: NC-17. AU, FemSlash, Future Fic, Strong Language.  
Summary: Sam and Claudia don’t mind having sex anywhere they can.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers!  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom, settings, characters or anything you recognize. I’m making no money from this.  
Words: 454 words without title and ending.

Sex and Shame Drabble Series: # 1: Do Something

Sam smiled as Claudia entered the bar and immediately started looking for her. When Claudia’s eyes met her own, Sam took a drink of beer and turned her back to her girlfriend.

She was playing a dangerous game and knew it. But what was life if you didn’t ever take any chances? The smile left Sam’s lips when she felt Claudia’s presence behind her. Before she could even say anything, Claudia grabbed her by the arm and turned her around in one quick motion.

When they were facing each other, Claudia pulled Sam to her body and forced her lips onto Sam’s waiting ones. A moment later, she backed off and ended the kiss before she pulled Sam into the hallway so that Coleman couldn’t enjoy the show.

Then Claudia forced her tongue into Sam’s mouth and started to taste her girlfriend as her hand began to work its magic on Sam’s body. Claudia trailed her fingers over Sam’s arms, breasts and down her body to the place she most wanted her hand and tongue to be.

Suddenly Claudia pulled away as Sam cursed in protest which only made Claudia laugh as she moved away from her girlfriend. As Sam tried to catch her breath, she nearly collapsed when Claudia lifted her up and slammed her into the wall, trapping her there. Then Claudia pulled down the straps of Sam’s dress and tore off Sam’s bra.

She quickly palmed one nipple and then the other, repeating the action until Sam was moaning and she had started reaching for her center to pleasure herself. Claudia wanted to stop Sam from pleasuring herself so she lifted Sam’s dress and smirked when she saw the other woman wasn’t wearing any underwear.

With another smirk she immediately shoved three fingers into Sam’s waiting heat, making Sam moan again and scream in pleasure as she started to quickly thrust her three fingers in and out.

Claudia pounded in and out of Sam’s center for several moments, before she quickly removed her hand from Sam’s heat, making Sam’s eyes snap open immediately.

“What the hell?” Sam demanded when she felt the other woman remove her fingers and then set her back on her feet. “I thought we could go home and do a little something, you know? To get the blood pumping and juices flowing…”

Claudia trailed off as she saw a flush cover Sam’s body and she knew she was arousing Sam once more. “We’re gonna do something alright,” Sam forced out as she practically dragged Claudia out of the bar toward their car.

They were gonna fuck each other until they couldn’t move any longer or until either of them blacked out from the bliss; whichever happened first.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers!


End file.
